Riley (Hoenn)
Riley is character appearing in Pokémon Adventures. Appearance Riley is a muscular man, who has toned lips and short black hair. Ruby & Sapphire arc Riley wears a bandana on his head, a tank, some pants and black shoes. Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire arc Riley, who was during his marriage with Wanda, wears an elegant suit (with the upper part having a black outline on his chest), a ribbon tie and black shoes. Personality Riley loves Wanda, whom he married. Riley also has a careful consideration towards Pokémon, as he doesn't like his work to upset their habitat. Biography Ruby & Sapphire arc Riley was working inside Rusturf Tunnel, to break through the cave to connect Rustboro City and Verdanturf Town. However, some Whismur, who lived in the cave, were quite alarmed, so the team stopped digging to prevent Whismur from becoming upset.RS039: What Would You Do for a Whismur? Due to a cave-in, Riley was trapped inside the tunnel. Ruby's Marshtomp, Mumu, saved Riley, which made Wanda thankful for the rescue. Riley woke up from unconsciousness and was hugged by Wanda. Riley admitted they stopped digging, else they would upset the Whismur, who would've gone off. Ruby was touched and was amazed by Riley's consideration. Riley, however, was concerned about the cave in, since it was caused by an earthquake. He felt a disaster would soon befall Hoenn. Before the group left, they faced Courtney and her grunts from Team Magma.RS039: What Would You Do for a Whismur? The group was cornered by Team Magma grunts, while Ruby was taken away by Courtney. However, some Loudred and Exploud arrived, to the group covered their ears as the Pokémon emitted a strong sound, which blew away the grunts and rocks.RS040: Going to Eleven with Loudred & Exploud I The group went inside the car and saved Ruby, who tricked Courtney and made her fall into her Ninetales' flames by accident. With the tunnel opened, the group rode off.RS041: Going to Eleven with Loudred & Exploud II Some moments later, Wanda and Riley were glad to be reunited, since she lived in Verdanturf Town and Riley lived in Rustboro City. Fortunately, the Rusturf Tunnel was opened, though they were saddened the enemy was gone, as Team Magma was still a threat. Still, Gabby promised to find more about that criminal organization.RS043: I More Than Like You, Luvdisc I Wanda and Riley were taken to New Mauville, since Groudon's droughts and Kyogre's floods were threatening the citizens. Seeing Mr. Stone in bed, Wanda considered the man lucky, since the Rusturf Tunnel was opened in time for him to arrive to New Mauville.RS073: A Royal Rumble with Regirock, Regice and Registeel I During their stay, Riley and Wanda helped other refugees in New Mauville and guided them through the underground city.EM018: Verily Vanquishing Vileplume II In the end, after the crisis was over, Riley worked at a construction site, while Wanda brought him a meal.RS087: It All Ends Now VIII Emerald arc Wanda was with Riley on the cruise ship, where they both got married to each other. A lot of people watched their ceremony, including, Ruby, Wallace, Winona and Sapphire. Pokémon Befriended References Category:Pokémon Adventures characters